You Are Now...... Phoebe
by DarkChoWriter
Summary: Rated PG13. Oh you'll find out soon enough why.You switched lives with Phoebe. So now you have Cole. It's pretty easy being Phoebe. Or is it? Okay Piper won so watch out for it.


Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed. OKay enjoy the story.  
  
A/N: You are no longer you. You are Phoebe Halliwell. The love of Cole's life. The fighter. And the middle sister.  
  
You're near your computer just completing an email to Julian. You have a smile on your face cause lets face it you're in love with the hottie. You loved his smile and his body. Suddenly you get an email. It reads  
  
"Do you wish to have the love of your life? Well now you can. Just do the following. Drink some soda with a pinch of cinnamon and all your dreams will come true."  
  
You laugh. "Yeah like that will ever happen." you say to yourself. But then you look at a picture of him you have a in a heart-shaped picture frame. "It's crazy but I'll try it." you say to yourself. You walk downstairs and got a soda. You found some cinnamon on your mom's spice rack. Put it in the soda and drank it. "Bleah!" you say. It was horrible. You drained the rest of the soda in the sink and weakly went back to your room. You rest on the bed for a while. You hold on to your stomach because you feel like you're going to hurl. You drifted off to sleep with thoughts of Julian.  
  
The next morning you wake up to feel a strong grasp on your stomach. You look at your hands. They weren't yours. It had a diamond ring on it. "Phoebe's engagement ring." you think to yourself "But wait that means... They're real!" You look at the hands on your stomach. Then you look over your shoulder to see Cole right next to you. He was still asleep. "Oh my god. He is so much hotter in person." you think to yourself. You notice that he's shirtless but he's wearing boxers. You find yourself wearing a tank top and regular sweat pants. You still couldn't believe that you were Phoebe. You touch Cole's face. He feels the touch and he opens his eyes. "Hey beautiful." he says. "Hey Cole." you reply. He holds you tight and close to him. You cherish every moment. He kisses you on the forehead down to the neck and then up to your lips. You know what happens next.(^-~ I won't be explaining this. lol) After about 3 hours of love making with Cole you finally rest up again. You couldn't believe that Cole was so good. You never wanted to leave his side. But you decide to get up and walk around the house.  
  
You go downstairs to hear Piper and Paige talking about hearing you and Cole. You blush a lot but then you walk in. "Oh hey Pheebs. Thanks for making me wake up extra early today." Paige said. "Sorry." you reply. Piper hands you some chamomile tea. "For your strength. You're probaly still a little tired." she says. You nod and took a sip. Cole comes down and hugs you from be hide. "Hey. You left." he said. "Yeah I wanted to talk to my so- called sister here." you reply. "Okay but the next time you 2 go on and decide to do you know. Please warn me so I can get earplugs." Piper said. "Yeah that must have been pretty intense Phoebe for you to yell that loud." Paige said. You and Cole blush. The both of you kiss again. Piper yawned and said "If you need me I'll be upstairs taking a nap thank you very much." Paige got her purse and said "I'll be at work attempting to stay awake. Bye" You smile "Bye Paige." you say. Cole still has you in his arms. He kisses you on the cheek. " I didn't think that was bad. I actually enjoyed that wake up." he said. You laugh and kiss him on the lips. "So did I Cole. So did I." you replied. He kisses you on the cheek. "We still need to train. Meet me down in the basement." he said. He walks away.  
  
"Uh oh." you think to yourself. You were Phoebe. But could you attempt to fight like her? You went down sweat-gears and all to see Cole shirtless and ready. " Even though I'm not a demon. I still know everything there is to know. I will not let you die Phoebe." he said. "I know you won't." you replied. First, you guys went for the karate. You kicked his ass! Second, you were learning to levitate at the right time. You got it down. Last, was the sword fight. "You've done well Phoebe. Now the final test." he says. He gives you a sword. You nod to him and then the fight began. You block everytime he almost slices your flesh. Finally you get the sword out of his hand. "Phoebe you're really intense today." he says. "Is that bad?" you say nervously. " Bad? I've been trying to get you to be this intense for days." he says. You blush slightly. You drop the sword and you go over to him. "I love you Cole." you say. "I love you too Phoebe." he replys. You guys kiss.  
  
Piper orbs down with Leo by her side. "Hey don't tell me you guys did it in the basement." Piper said sarcasticly. "No. Piper we were just training." you say. "Uh huh yeah. Well Cole you need to go with Leo to the underworld. We have a little problem." she said. Cole nodded. "I'll be right back." he said. You kissed him as though he'd never return. Leo orbed himself and Cole to the underworld. You sigh and went upstairs to rest for a while.  
  
You look at the pictures that were in Phoebe's room. Your heart melted as you saw a very cute picture of Cole. You see a laptop in her room so you turn it on. You checked her email. You then see then it was the same email you got the night before. On the rest of the email it said  
  
"It successful the only way to go back to being you is to drink it again."  
  
You loved Phoebe's life. And you loved Cole. So you say to yourself "What the hell will a few more days hurt?" You shouldn't have said that. Over the past days you were attacked by demons and got closer and closer to fighting the source. So one night you lie in bed with Cole after you guys finished doing it. You were healed a million times by Leo so you started to worry that they were starting to get suspious. You carefully got out of bed. You went downstairs to find Piper and Leo sleeping on the couch. You walked past them slowly and quietly. You look for a soda and then for some cinnamon in Piper's spice rack. You put the 2 together and drank the whole thing. You felt really sick to your stomach. You weakly went back upstairs. You got back in bed with Cole. You started to groan in pain. Cole woke up. "Phoebe what's wrong?" he asked. "My stomach hurts a little. But don't worry I'll be fine." you say. You touched his face. "Don't worry I'll be fine Cole." you say. You guys kissed. He held you close and tight right near him. He watched as you drifted to sleep. He kissed you for the finally time on the cheek.  
  
The next morning you hear knocking on the door. "Honey can you please come out. You haven't eating for days." your mom says. "Okay mom." you yell. "Finally." your mom says to herself. You guess that Phoebe stayed in your room for those days.You check your email and noticed an email that said I love you for being a fan. It was Julian! You opened it and it read  
  
"Hey thanks for being such a great fan. I don't usually say this to many people but I love you for a being a great fan. Maybe someday we'll meet. Well keep sending those emails.  
  
Love,  
  
Julian(Cole)  
  
You jumped with happiness. You had a really wide smile on your face.  
  
You got dressed and carried a picture of Cole in your pocket. Thinking of the best few days you had with Cole and of the thought of meeting him again someday.  
  
Okay that was it. Should I make a you are now.... Paige? Or should I make a you are now Piper2 or a you are now Phoebe2. Please vote. Need at least 5-7 reviews to decide. 


End file.
